board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Nemesis' Contest History
Who is Nemesis? Possibly the most persistent enemy in the Survival Horror genre, Nemesis is another monster creation of umbrella, whose vocabulary comprises of one word: “STARS”. It goes after the Raccoon City STARS name department, and succeeds in killing Brad Vickers early on. Resident Evil 3 was the first RE title where you only played as one character, and the second game where you played as Jill Valentine; therefore, a rivalry between the two grows. Nemesis is damned near invincible; it takes 3 shots with a rocket launcher, the quintessential RE godsend, to bring him down in one of the many encounters with him – he is only killed when you use the massive rail gun in the final room of the game, or if you choose to run rather than fight, he is killed by the nuke which is dropped on the city. Nemesis is a one-of-a-kind animal. This is because Nemesis was originally a Tyrant, but Umbrella decided to create a parasite that was able to control Tyrants; however, people who were suitably compatible candidates to be both a Tyrant and to accept the Nemesis parasite were very rare. However, the results were both shocking and horrifying. Nemesis was intelligent enough to communicate (crudely, though; the only word he spoke was “STARS”, representing his hunt for the remaining STARS members and his quest to kill them all), wield a weapon and use it effectively; halfway through the game he prevents Jill from escaping using a Rocket Launcher. Nemesis is a fearsome boss, simultaneously the thrill of Resident Evil 3 and the most horrifying; the mere sound of his loud but slow footsteps, or his low grumbling of “STARS” would be enough to strike terror into the heart of the most hardened gamer. Plus he could open doors. How many super-biological weapons created by an evil organization and controlled by a parasite can do that? >_> “STARS…” - Nemesis (writeup courtesy of XIII is cool) Nemesis's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-1 Spring 2005 Contest - Mushroom Division - 6 Seed * Mushroom Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Revolver Ocelot, 35051 45.34% - 42262 54.66% * Extrapolated Strength --- 9th Place 24.95% Nemesis is one of the many characters who will likely never see action outside of the Spring 2005 Villain Contest, though he did make a minor splash in his one and only match. While many expected Ocelot to walk all over his fourpack and perhaps even challenge Bowser, Nemesis put all of this to rest by holding Ocelot to under 55%. Many considered this a disappointment for Ocelot and used this match to sound the alarm against Dr. Wily in the next round, and exposing Ocelot as not being very strong is about all that Nemesis has ever done in these contests. Though in fairness, if Nemesis ever made a regular contest field he could be fairly decent given the recent success of the Resident Evil series. Top ten in the Xsts for the Spring 2005 Contest is pretty good, weak field or not. Fun fact: In Rodri316's contest in which people are to guess the characters that they think will make the contest bracket, Team Rocket Elite guessed 31 out of the 32 characters in Spring 2005. The one character he missed was Nemesis. Category:Contest Histories